lohavfandomcom-20200214-history
The Choten
Profile Name: J Benjamin Alex Grim A.K.A The Choten Age: 21 (22 as of the yet unwritten 'Party' Crossover.) Story: Rise of The Choten(Story) Sex: Male Species: Human Powers and Abilitys: Able to summon creatures to do his bidding through the Veil by use of his Tech-Gauntlet. He can also use the gauntlet to create a mana shield, which can deflect nearly any attack.Weakness: Suspectable to all normal ailments and magic, he is a normal human. Destructive Capacity: Without the aid of his summons or technology he is only as destructive as a normal human, peak human. With his summons, he is eaisly placed at town/ small city. With his technology he is Large building. Range: He can command his summons as he knows where they are, which is to say within his sight or close enough for him to easily hear them. This is not to say that once out of range they are defeated or will stop attacking, but rather that they will no longer be under his direct control. The range of these creatures ranges from a few feet, to miles. Speed: 2.2 mph, base human speed. He has many air craft and specilty creatures that exceed this, the top modified spped being 230 mph. Reaction Speed: Without his helm, Normal human perception. With helm, Super human perception. Durability: Human Level Strength: Human Level Striking Strength: (unarmed) class H. (armed) class MJ (note: all weapons, not counting summons, have high concentrations of magic, thus do major damage.) Stamina: Can last tweenty to fourty minutes if he is pushed to fight on his own, while directing a creature he can last for hours. Intellegince: Smart enough to effectivly take over an entire civilazation in one day. A planner and thinker, he is not the best with tools, but not terrible, he can guide others to get what he needs done, done. Allies/ Forces: He is technecly in an aliance with the Water Civilazation, one of five races that exist in a dimension just accros the veil, though in reality he is the one calling the shots. He is not limited to them alone though, he can summon creatures from the other four civilazations as well. Standerd equipment/ resorces: He always wears his black suit, his tech-gauntlet, and his ring. He carries The Helm of Ultimate Technology only when he belives he might be facing a challenge or when he has to issue an order to the leaders of the water civilazation. He has an unlimited supply of technology at his beck and call. Notable attacks/ techniques: Summon creature. Summons a creature from one of the five civilazations accros the veil History Current Status The story starts with the Choten preparing to chaparone a group of four children to a comic con, dressed as ' The Choten'. Soon after arival, he allows the children to wander the con, noting a number of disaperences as the reason he has placed GPS traking devices on each of the children. After some time, the children each give him a gift, noticably a Book, a Tech-Gauntlet, and a Ring. After placing the ring on, he vanishes and re-apperes in Equestria. When he reappers, Princess Celestia demands he hands over his ring and Helm, When he refuses, he is assaulted and results to summoning as an escape route, resulting in the death of ten guards. After his escape, The Choten Manages to find a ware house where he regains his barrings before leaving for Froggy Bottom Bog, where he intends to set up his base. After his base is set up, he kills a hydra in order to save a young filly that had run up to his newly established base. Personality He is a nice guy, carring for children and all around good guy, that is, before he began wearing the ring. With the ring on he is forced into a perpetual state of calm, all other emotions taking a back seat. He uses this to his advantage as he calculates the best way to defeat his opponents and plan a way home. Category:Characters